


It could be just you and me

by superblykeen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega/Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superblykeen/pseuds/superblykeen
Summary: Dante has a guest over in the days leading up to his heat. A rather persistent but not unwelcome guest.





	It could be just you and me

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: THIS IS A COMPLETE WORK OF FICTION. 
> 
> Huge thank you to Aimeraiwrites @ Tumblr for beta reading. Couldn't have done this without you!

 

Dante looked at the calendar on his fridge and sighed. It was the last week of the month. Two more weeks until his expected heat.

Dante had always spent his heats alone. Well, that was a trick answer because Dante had never had a significant other. And he was never brave enough to ask any of his alpha friends to spend his heat with him.

But it was probably for the best. He’d rather not be seen horny and desperate and spouting nonsense in the haze of lust. Dante was a mess during his heats and it would be better for everyone if he kept that to himself.

Just another annual tribulation for Dante Fabbro, student, Terriers defenseman, and omega.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mat snapped Dante a photo of two flight tickets, from New York to Vancouver, and from Vancouver to Boston, scheduled for the second week of January. Dante looked at the three textbooks opened on his desk and opted to take a break and call Mat.

“Dante! Do you need me to bring your parents anything?”

“I just saw them before juniors so we’re good. But about Boston, sorry to disappoint, but my heat’s supposed to be during the week of your trip.”

“I know.”

“You know?”

“I planned my trip so that I could be there for your heat.”

“I’m also pretty sure that’s your bye week because they’re posted on nhl.com.” Dante stood up to pace around his room.

“OK, so maybe I didn’t want to spend my bye week in New York and it lined up neatly with your heat.”

“Why would you want to visit me during my heat? That’s when I’m literally going to be the least available.”

“Because I’m going to be your cheering squad.”

“What do I need a cheering squad for?”

“Fabbs, heats are a multi-player game.”

“My brain is fried, and I understand none of your analogies. What are you doing in Boston?”

“I’m going to spend your heat with you.”

Dante froze. “Uh.”

“I’m not talking about sex. I’m your bro first and a ho second. But as your omega bro I’m obligated to inform you that on the whole, cuddles are good for your headspace. You get way too stressed before your heat.”

“I’ll be fine, Mat.”

“I just want to hang out with you, okay? Just let me have this one.”

Dante stopped pacing and bent down to stretch. Dante missed Mat, too. It would be a nice treat to spend time with one of his closest friends before his laborious heat.

“Fine.”

He could feel Mat grinning over the phone.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dante had liked an alpha, once. He was a boy who sat next to him in math class. He would smile back, acknowledging the dullness of the class and Dante would feel glee bubbling in his chest. They would meet eyes in the lunchroom and share a wave. The alpha would even sometimes attend his hockey games and Dante always noticed him in the stands during warmups.

After months, Dante built up the courage to ask the alpha to see a movie. The smile on the alpha’s face dropped and he struggled with his words. Dante could take the hint, though, and took the rejection calmly. The alpha looked on apologetically as Dante turned and power-walked to the washroom.

That night, Dante curled up in his bed around a pillow. He felt silly. A hollow ache in his chest would not go away, no matter which way he tossed and turned.

They still spoke in class and in the halls at school. Their relationship stayed the same and Dante was thankful for that. But he never saw the alpha at his hockey games again.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dante went on his weekly grocery store run. His roommates joked that he turned into a suburban housewife the moment they agreed that Dante was the only who knew how to work the stove. But frankly, after the initial learning curve, Dante found cooking pretty fun.

After grabbing produce, meat, and some cereal for his lazy roommates, Dante sidled over to the personal hygiene aisle and furtively added a medium-sized bottle of lube into his basket. He looked over at the boxes of condoms hanging just above and paused for a moment.

Nah, he wouldn’t need those.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It seemed to Dante that all of Mat’s relationships began with whirlwind romances. When Mat fell in love, he fell hard. Mat would describe in detail the object of his affection while Dante fondly murmured _mhms_ or _I sees_. Nothing brought a smile to Dante’s face like a happy Mat whose heart shone like the sun.

The issue with whirlwind romances was that they also ended dramatically. Mat would bury his head in Dante’s lap, and Dante would stroke his back. Dante’s first priority was always caring for Mat, but it infuriated him to know anyone could hurt Mat like this. Mat, who loved so intensely with his whole heart and being.

When Mat was mended anew, Dante would offer to confront the offending party, but in lieu of a response, Mat would simply smile. “You don’t need to. I’m fine now. I have you, don’t I?”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dante was preparing dinner as usual, but it gave him a sense of excitement cooking for two people.

Upon his arrival, Mat wrapped his arms around Dante’s back, and Dante ducked his head into Mat’s shoulder. Even though Mat lived in New York, he always smelled like Vancouver, like home.

Mat threw his duffel bag onto the couch and leaned up against the counter as Dante continued cooking.

“You really would make a lovely housewife with that wizardry.”

“Mathew, this is store-bought premade pasta sauce.”

“All the same.”

Dante ranted to Mat about his classes and his team, and Mat imparted his share of NHL gossip to Dante.

Their conversation lulled and Dante and Mat sat in silence, wolfing down their spaghetti. Dante could feel Mat’s eyes on him. There was a question in the air, and both knew it.

“Don’t you want to try?”

Dante paused, and put his fork down. “Of course I do. It’s just hard to make it happen. But I’ve been on my own for so long. It won’t kill me to go through another one by myself.”

Mat grimaced, but left the conversation at that. Mat’s heart was coming from the right place. Omegas experienced uneven hormone levels in the days leading up to heats, and any activities that steadied their emotions were considered healthy. Too many heats spent under stress were considered bad for omegas in the long run.

But Dante didn’t get swept up in romance easily like Mat did, and he could also never dare to approach anyone to spend time with his heat. But he had gotten used to spending heats alone and Dante supposed they weren’t as bad as people thought they were.

Mat had boarded his flight immediately after his last game, and was fast asleep in Dante’s bed by the time Dante had cleaned up and taken a shower. Dante pulled on a t-shirt and sweatpants and turned off the bedside lamp before curling up next to Mat.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The previous year, Dante had spent his heat at home in BC. Actually, he had always preferred to spend his heat in the comfort of the soft blankets in his bed, and the scents of his childhood room. Especially after the silver medal loss at the World Juniors, Dante just wanted a good rest before he headed back to school for another semester.

Dante’s heats had always been fairly regular in timing. When it hit him in the middle of the afternoon, Dante was already in the comfort of his room, lube and dildo on his nightstand. When he finally felt the slick leaking onto his underwear, Dante felt more than prepared for his heat.

He spent most of his heats using his fingers or a dildo, only touching his dick when he came. After coming twice, Dante started to feel a weight on his chest. After coming four times, he felt his throat constrict and his vision of the blank ceiling above him blurred.

When his heat broke, Dante was on his back, heaving. The sobs racked his whole body. He rolled onto his side. When the tears stopped, it was dark outside, Dante’s room illuminated only by the moonlight.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mat was still asleep when Dante awoke, so he went ahead and started on breakfast. Ten minutes later, Mat sidled out in a t-shirt, boxers, and messy hair. This was Dante’s favourite Mat; a Mat who didn’t worry about his appearance to the world, a Mat who was open, all smiles, and warm hugs.

“Smells good,” Mat said as he stretched his arms across the counter, reminiscent of a cat.

Dante cracked two eggs carefully into the pan. “What do you want to do today?”

“Don’t you have classes?”

“I can miss them. Most of my profs post lecture slides online anyway.”

“Sorry I’m messing up your perfect attendance record.”

“No one’s taking attendance.”

“You still go to class though.”

“People pay actual money to go to school.”

“But you would skip for me?” Mat wrapped his arms around Dante’s torso and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“Don’t let it get to your head.”

“I absolutely will.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mat placed his hands on either side of Dante’s shoulders and leaned in close. “I meant it. About spending your heat with you.”

Dante stared back into Mat’s intensely earnest eyes and had to look down. “Um.”

“I don’t mean the sex part. I just want to take care of you.”

Dante raised his hands to his face and sighed. Mat to gathered him against his shoulder.

“Please let me do this for you. It’s just like we’re playing pretend. I’ll be yours and you can be mine.”

Dante doesn’t know how Mathew came to decide that this was what he was going to do. But Dante was tired. Not just from school, and from practice, and from heat stress. He was tired of doing this alone. Maybe it would be a nice change. Dante took a deep breath.

“...If this gets weird, you tell me and we stop.”

Mat nodded and leaned his temple against Dante’s curls.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Busy with school and hockey, Dante didn’t get much opportunity to enjoy Boston’s sights. Taking Mat out could not more appropriately embody the blind leading the blind.

“You don’t need to pull up Wikipedia for every building we pass by.”

“I fancy myself a learned man.”

“Doesn’t count if you’re learning right now.”

“Hush.”

Mat grinned and grabbed Dante’s hand before leading him across the next street. As they strolled along the Charles River, Dante didn’t mind so much when Mat would squeeze Dante’s hand in his and smile. Just through a touch, Dante could feel the sentiment in his heart. _Yours_.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Fabbs, give me a rating on this sweater.”

“It looks fine.”

“You’re not even looking.”

“I’m looking at you right now.”

“You’re looking at my face, not the sweater.”

“I’ve never seen you look bad in anything okay? Don’t make me stroke your ego even more.”

Mat waggled his eyebrows before turning to the colourful rack on display.

“They’re having a two for one sale so I have to pick two.”

“You don’t have to pick two. You don’t even have to pick any because you already have hundreds of sweaters at home.”

“Oh! This definitely suits you.” Mat held up a pink sweater in front of Dante, whose hands were firmly in his pockets. Mat and Dante stared at each other for a moment, Dante with his resigned eyes, and Mat with the enthusiasm of a puppy at a beach and a sparkle in his eye.

“It goes with your complexion, Fabbs.”

“I don’t even know what that means.”

“It’s okay, trust me on this one.”

Dante spent the next half hour berating Mat for being a spendthrift and Mat responded by pulling up his page on capfriendly.com and obnoxiously sticking it in Dante’s face. He also led Dante by the hand to peruse every expensive-looking store display along their path.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mat’s heats were usually in July, when the boys were usually back home in Vancouver. In the days leading up to the heat, if Mat were single (which he had been for the past few summers), he would spend excessive time with Dante and their other friends. Mat wasn’t usually handsy, but during this week he would take any opportunity to cuddle.

Mat liked to press his face against Dante’s neck and hair and tuck his feet against Dante’s legs. Their friends would tease them but Mat would laugh it off, citing Dante’s good hygiene and fresh scent as the best candidate for cuddles.

Dante strangely found the experience therapeutic. He liked being able to comfort Mat. He also felt looser and calmer after Mat spent the day attached to his side.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mat and Dante picked up a pizza before heading back to Dante’s apartment for a night of Netflix. They sat with a box of pizza balanced between them as they wordlessly ate to the sound of Jeremy Clarkson on Top Gear.

Being a good host, Dante cleared away the messy napkins and greasy box before returning to the couch. Mat manhandled Dante so he was leaning against his chest, and snaked his arm around Dante’s torso so it rested at his hip. Dante felt himself relax with his ear against Mat’s warm chest.

Partway through the night, Dante woke up, hand over Mat’s at his hip. Dante turned his head to angle it against Mat’s ear.

“Hey, Mat. Hey.” Dante brought his hand up to pat gently against Mat’s cheek. Mat scrunched his face.

“Let’s get you to bed, okay?”

Dante shifted to wrap an arm around Mat’s side and Mat wordlessly let himself be led down the hall. He crawled into bed and turned to face Dante. Dante fell asleep with his hand on Mat’s arm.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mat helped Dante with breakfast the next morning. To the best of his ability. Cracking eggs and fishing the shells out were big first steps for an inexperienced Mat.

Dante sat at the island whilst chatting with Mat, who offered to clean the dishes. Upon finishing and sliding the rubber gloves off his hands, Mat walked to Dante’s side. Dante looked up.

Mat rested his hand on Dante’s shoulder, keeping an easy smile on his face. “Can I kiss you?”

Dante had never been asked that, but he wouldn’t object to Mat. He trusted Mat. Mat knew what he was doing. But saying yes was too direct. He was aware that he sounded like a middle-schooler but he couldn’t help it, and he knew that of all people, Mat would judge him the least.

“You said that I was yours, remember?”

Mat bent down and fit his mouth against Dante’s. He coaxed Dante’s mouth open as he slid his hands to cradle Dante’s head, and Dante braced his hands on Mat’s arms.

Never going to parties and being too frightened to ask people out coincidentally meant that Dante had never kissed another person. He knew, in theory, the logistics of kissing. He just didn’t expect that it would feel so intense. Whatever he had with Mat only made his heart beat faster, and feeling Mat’s tongue made him dizzy.

Mat broke away, and Dante leaned forward, but Mat just smiled back, thumb brushing at his cheekbone.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They spent another day wandering a part of Boston that Dante had known to exist in theory. Giving Mat permission to kiss Dante opened a new set of floodgates. Mat was incredibly chipper, almost giddy. He took every opportunity to give Dante a peck, when they were walking in a quiet alley, hidden between rows in an old thrift store, or strolling by the Charles River as the sun set.

Dante felt underdressed eating at the Japanese restaurant that they found by happenstance, but Mat’s foot hooked under his ankle pulled Dante back to focus on Mat and Mat alone. The dim lights accentuated Mat’s features even more and he felt like he was alone in the world with Mat. Mat, and his piercing eyes and bright grin.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

On Mat’s insistence, the boys found themselves at a frozen yogurt parlour.

“Why are we having froyo in minus 25 degree weather?”

“Because it’s fucking funny, Fabbs.”

“Your idea of humour is messed up. That’s what’s fucking funny.”

“I was going to pay for yours but it looks like you don’t want froyo anyway.”

Thriftiness was a hard habit to shake from a college student. Dante caved, shuffling to line up behind Mat at the frozen yogurt parlour.

Stepping out into the street, Mat looked at Dante in disbelief.

“Of all the flavours you choose mint? Why do you like eating toothpaste?”

“Well of all the flavours you literally chose vanilla so I don’t think you’re allowed to criticize. Also you don’t have to have any.”

Mat closed his mouth, albeit with a smile and continued digging his spoon into Dante’s cup. They couldn’t help laughing as their teeth chattered on the cold walk home.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dante had been thinking about this since that phone call from Mat a few weeks ago. He would have liked to have more time to think about it. He was 65% certain that he wouldn’t regret it, but that would have to do because time was running out.

He got out of bed and carefully lifted Mat’s arm that was lying over his torso. He scribbled a note for Mat on his bedside table and slipped out of the apartment.

There was a Starbucks a block away, but he was going to have an important conversation with Mat. So he power-walked for fifteen minutes on the quiet morning to that hipster coffee place that had chalkboard menus and served different drinks every day.

Dante wouldn’t consider him a coffee connoisseur so he just ordered two cups of the daily special, black. He shuffled as he waited at the counter. There were a few other patrons in the cafe on their laptops, but all Dante could think about was how to bring up the Very Important Topic to Mat.

His feet were on autopilot, as he continued to rehearse his words on his way back. Across the street, he spotted a florist. Buying flowers would instantly escalate the situation and Dante didn’t want to scare off Mat, but at the same time, he couldn’t deny that he was going to ask a question that was very important to him. He quickly jogged across the street to make a quick purchase. A full bouquet of roses would definitely be too much for the occasion, so he opted for a combination of some simple spring-looking flowers.

As Dante shut the door of his apartment, Mat turned around, “Hey, what did you need to b-”

Dante was holding the tray of coffee in one hand, but he could tell that Mat’s eyes were drawn to the pastel-coloured flowers.

“Dante! What are these?” Mat put the rag down and leaned on the island across from Dante, smiling an almost predatory smile at at Dante, who grew redder.

“Um. One of the coffees are for you. And the flowers are for you.” He set the tray down and extended the flowers. Dante felt like he was 10 years old again. His heart was beating and he didn’t expect that he’d have to bring The Question up so soon.

Mat knew that Dante had a plan, and Dante knew that Mat knew. Fortunately, Mat was always patient and always knew how to read the mood. Dante searched his cabinets for anything that could be used as a flower vase while Mat sipped the coffee and hummed in surprise (Mat could appreciate good coffee).

After putting the flowers in an old but sturdy glass with water and placing it in the corner of the counter, Dante returned to the island and put both of his hands on the table. Mat put his coffee down.

“Mat?”

“Yes, Dante?”

“Will you...will you—” Dante was running a hand over his hair. Mat took it into his own.

“Yes,” Mat said.

Dante looked up in confusion. “You don’t even know what I’m going to ask.”

“My answer’s still yes,” Mat replied cheekily.

Dante took a deep breath. “Do you want to...be my partner? Like, for my heat?”

“Is that what the flowers were for?”

Dante kept his head down and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Then absolutely yes.”

The knot in Dante’s heart loosened just a little. Dante made his way around the island and wrapped his arms around Mat, ducking his face into his shoulder. Mat stroked his arm down Dante’s back, the other arm around Dante’s waist.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Immediately after, Mat ran out to grab other supplies. Dante sent a quick a text to his roommates’ group chat. They knew Dante was expecting his heat and quite a few opted to stay with friends. But Dante knew his schedule fairly well and could feel his heat coming in a matter of hours and still wanted to send them the courtesy notice.

Dante was crouched down on the floor in his room, putting clean laundry neatly in his drawers. He leaned back to rest on his heels, and then he felt it. The heat in his lower belly, the leaking slick. But he was afraid to move with the unease running through his skin. Where was Mat? He couldn’t start this without Mat. Dante remained kneeling on the floor, sweat forming on his skin for what felt like eternity.

Finally, he heard the front door click, and a series of rustles. A second later, Mat was in Dante’s room, throwing his bag to the side of the bed, lifting Dante to his feet, and stripping him down. Dante’s brain caught up when Mat undressed and climbed over him. Dante was a little disappointed that his first time would be clouded by the lust of heat. Of course, many omegas grew up imagining their first time with rose-tinted glasses.

Mat held Dante’s head in both of his hands, forcing Dante to look straight into his eyes. “Don’t think about anything else. I’m here, ok? Just look at me.” Dante nodded. Mat was definitely more experienced when it came to having sex and Dante couldn’t imagine a universe where Mat would hurt him.

Mat leaned on his arm next to Dante’s head and kissed him deeply. Dante stroked his hands along Mat’s back, eliciting a quiet and mellow hum when he reached up to tug on the hair at Mat’s nape. Mat rubbed his hand along his arms and stomach. Just the feeling of Mat’s skin on his own soothed his nerves. Even in the haze of heat, Dante could see the appeal in making out. He could stay in bed forever, Mat looming over him, if it weren’t for the niggling frustration of heat.

Mat moved down the bed and positioned himself between Dante’s thighs. He touched his fingers to the slick before bending down to tongue at Dante’s hole. The slick made an obscene sound against Mat’s tongue. As he enthusiastically licked into Dante, Mat looked up at Dante and the darkness in his eyes made Dante dizzy.   

Dante whined and Mat moved up to kiss him. “Yes, I know, I know,” Mat muttered into his ear. Mat reached out for the lube and squirted a generous amount on his fingers. Mat leaned forward to kiss Dante, and his finger reached down to circle Dante’s hole before slowly slipping in. Dante braced himself against Mat, hands in his hair, and around Mat’s arm.

“Okay?” Mat asked. Dante had never had fingers other than his own and he felt a little scared, but he also trusted Mat more than he trusted himself. He nodded and Mat proceeded to stretch Dante, and press gently against his prostate. Dante curled his toes and cried out against Mat’s mouth. Dante continued stroking Mat’s hair, but the feeling of Mat exposing his vulnerabilities was intense, and he needed to close his eyes. As he felt his climax approach, Dante moved his hand to stroke his dick and came soon after, shuddering under Mat’s gaze.

Heat was giving Dante a new sense of bravery. Dante slid down and took Mat’s dick into his own hand. Mat stroked Dante’s shoulder and ran his other hand through Dante’s curls. Dante gave Mat’s dick a few strokes before putting it in his mouth. Dante run his hands over Mat’s stomach and along his tensing thigh. Dante rather liked the weight of Mat’s dick in his mouth, and Mat continued to encourage him, quietly telling Dante how well he was doing. Mat’s sighs and quickened breathing was impossibly hot. He really wanted to know what Mat sounded like when he came.

“Dante, come here.” Mat put his hand on Dante’s neck and leaned up to kiss him, before rolling him on his back.

“Are you going to fuck me?” Dante asked between kisses, hands coming up to grip Mat’s head.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes. Yes, please.” Mat gave Dante a quick peck before sticking his head over the side of the bed and groping for a condom. Dante looked up at Mat as he put on the condom and squirted some more lube onto his hand. Mat’s hair was all out of place, and his cheeks were red. His eyes were hooded but when he looked at Dante he had the same smile on his face, the one Mat would only make for Dante. In that moment, Dante felt his chest burst with fondness. He still couldn’t quite believe that Mat had said yes.

Mat braced his arm next to Dante’s head. His other hand was on his dick, nudging it gently against Dante’s hole. Dante felt the weight of Mat’s heavy gaze but kept his eyes open. He felt the warmth of Mat inside him and when Mat leaned on his other arm to bracket Dante in, he wanted to cry. To have his entire presence filled with the sight and scent of Mat was impossibly intoxicating.

Dante’s fingers dug into Mat’s back but Mat didn’t say a thing, continuing at a gentle pace and murmuring into Dante’s hair, calling him sweet names and telling him how good he felt. Dante felt his climax approaching and tugged urgently at Mat’s arm. “Mat. Mat. I’m close,” Dante whispered. Mat responded by rolling his hips, and Dante came with a shrill cry that took himself by surprise. Mat wrapped his hand around Dante’s cock to milk the cum out.

Dante gripped Mat’s neck. “Keep going, keep going.” Mat fucked into Dante, quick and hard, and shuddered through his climax. He slowly leaned down and tucked himself under Dante’s chin, fingers pressing into Dante’s sides as Dante stroked his shoulders and back.

Mat swiped his thumb at the tears that Dante didn’t even know were at the corner of his eyes. “My first time, I kind of felt like crying too. I’m glad I got to see your tears though.” Dante looked down at Mat. “I don’t want you to share your tears with anyone else.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

There was a lull in Dante’s heat, and the boys took the chance to hydrate and to have a snack. Dante wiped himself down with a damp towel in the washroom. On his way back, Dante grabbed the lube off from the floor.

Mat was sitting against the head of the bed, watching Dante curiously as he seated himself in the space between Mat’s legs. Dante wanted to make it good for Mat too. He squirted lube onto his hands and gently nudged his fingers into Mat’s hole. Dante carefully pressed into Mat’s prostate and watched in awe as Mat closed his eyes and arched his back. He continued hooking his fingers and was rewarded with Mat’s quiet gasps.

Dante knew he wouldn’t last a second inside Mat. He grabbed his dildo, slid a condom on it, and lubed it up. He carefully pushed it in and out of Mat’s ass, breath quickening at the sight of Mat scrambling behind him to grab onto the headboard. Dante thought he could come to the sounds that Mat were making alone, but he’d rather come on Mat’s dick. He slowly climbed up onto Mat, bracketing his legs, and lined Mat’s dick against his hole.

Dante fucked onto Mat steadily, hands braced on Mat’s chest, and occasionally reaching around to pump the dildo into Mat. Mat made such a pretty picture, hooded eyes and shoulders taut. Mat took one of Dante’s hands and grabbed onto it, never breaking eye contact with Dante.

Dante came twice riding Mat’s dick. All the things about sex that Dante had seen and heard and imagined, he wanted to try them with Mat.

Mat laughed. “Who knew that my sweet Dante would be such a sex fiend?”

“Shut up,” Dante muttered as he as he pushed Mat back against the headboard and kissed him.

Mat then pushed Dante down onto his front. He laid his body completely over Dante’s and fucked into Dante until he came, face in Dante’s hair and arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. He turned Dante onto his front, jerking his dick with one hand and fingering his ass with the other until Dante came once more.

After Dante’s heat broke, the boys laid on their sides facing each other.

“Sorry I don’t have a knot,” Mat smiled apologetically.

Dante wrapped Mat tightly and kissed his forehead. Mat was far better than any alpha’s knot could be.

Dante felt heavy, but in a comforting way. He felt fuzzy around the edges and at the centre of his mind, all he could think of was Mat. Mat’s eyes, Mat’s hair, Mat’s hand on his side, Mat’s scent.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

To say Dante was embarrassed the next morning was an understatement. In all his years on earth, Dante had asked someone out once in his life. Initiating sex was in a completely different galaxy from Dante’s comfort zone.

He covered his eyes with his arms while Mat hugged him tightly from behind, giggling in Dante’s hair.

“You were cute! I don’t know why you’re so embarrassed. There’s nothing to be ashamed about.”

“I just feel like a bad actor trying weird things in a bad porno.”

“I hardly think anything we did was weird. Anyway, it was incredibly hot. You were incredibly hot. I wanted to have sex with you and I had sex with you and you were really cute while we were having sex. Can you stop being embarrassed now?”

Dante turned around to look at Mat. Mat only ever smiled at Dante when he really meant it. “Sex doesn’t have to be anything. It just has to be fun. You had fun, right?”

Dante looked at Mat for a moment before pushing him down onto his back and curling into his side.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The boys lounged on the couch, Mat’s head in Dante’s lap. The TV was on but they weren’t paying attention. Dante was much more relaxed after his heat. Dante felt even closer to Mat now that they had shared his heat. He could tell Mat anything and Mat would understand. There wasn’t anything he would be afraid to tell Mat.

Dante was stroking his fingers through Mat’s hair, fingers occasionally running over his ears.

“Hey, Mat.”

“Mmhmm?”

“For the next little while, I’ll be yours and you can be mine.”

Mat grinned up at Dante. “Dante, my heat isn’t for another six months.”

“I know. But until then. And maybe after, too, if you want.”

Mat got up from Dante’s lap and braced his arms on the back and the arm of the sofa. Dante forced himself not to look away and placed his hand along Mat’s jawbone. Mat touched a finger against Dante’s cheek before leaning into to kiss him.

“Okay. Then I’ll be yours and you’ll be mine. For however long you like.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dante had popped some lasagna in the oven and the boys were sitting around the island.

“When did you know? That...it was gonna...it could be...know that it could be just me and you?” Dante knew his words were clunky, but Dante trusted Mat to understand.

“Since I realized that every time an alpha broke my heart, you put me back together. Since Dante Fabbro, pacifist expert, offered to fight someone for me. And since I found that I liked your scent more than any alpha’s.” Somehow, Mat never ran out things to say that made Dante go red.

“I’m sorry I made you wait so long.”

“It’s okay. At least we made it, right?”

Dante stretched his arm out to hold onto Mat’s hand.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mat and Dante stood in front of each other outside the security clearance gates. Mat was cutting it a bit close for his flight, but Dante wanted to take his time bidding farewell to Mat. Saying goodbye this time was more difficult than before, but feeling that it was equally difficult for Mat was somehow comforting.

Dante mumbled into Mat’s neck. “Can I text you more? Or call you?”  
  
“Of course.” Mat pressed a kiss against Dante’s temple.

Mat’s hand fell out of Dante’s as he reluctantly backed away and lined up through security clearance. Mat waved at Dante, who couldn’t help but break out a smile and wave back before watching Mat disappear through the sliding doors.

As he stepped outside the airport, he received a text on his phone.

_Mathew Barzal: when u get home can u see if i left my charger at your place? sorry!!!_

_Mathew Barzal:_

Dante smiled and clutched his phone to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Note regarding sexual content: In the scene depicting Dante's previous heat (January 2017) he is 18 years old. In the scene depicting Dante and Mat having sex (January 2018) they are 19 and 20 years old respectively. Sorry this seems out of place but I just want to stay on the safe side.


End file.
